Coming Back Home
by SkyTate
Summary: After a year of being away, Bridge comes back in town to his old life. Unlucky for him, he’ll find out that everything has changed, even his boundaries with his best friend. An admirer will help him getting back to business -Based on Gossip Girl-
1. Bridge Carson is Back in Town

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title:**Coming Back Home

**Summary:**After a year of being away, Bridge comes back in town to his old life. Unlucky for him, he'll find out that everything has changed, even his boundaries with his best friend. An admirer will help him getting back to business (Based on Gossip Girl)

**Author Note:** Believe it or not, but "Gossip Girl" has become my new guilty pleasure (I know it's scary!) but I actually I found in it a good idea for a great story. I hope you will like it as much as I do!

_** Chapter 1 **_

_**Bridge Carson is Back in Town  
**_

Newteck City can be a great place to live in. I said "can" for a good reason: if you're the normal type of guy who attends a regular school, maybe everything can be ok for you. But think about this: what if you are a regular type of guy or girl, who had won a great scholarship, and has to attend a school full of the most spoilt people you ever met? That's what happened to Skyler William Joseph Tate or Sky for everybody. Being just a 16 years old boy who had won a huge scholarship was a blast for him, but when his father told him what he wanted him to do with it, his life could be described as ended. On top of it, he had to use half of it to pay for his sister Krista's enrollment.

The day he arrived in town with his sister after spending two weeks with his mother in New York he found himself dragging both his and his sisters' suitcases along the main hall of the train station, looking around for his father Wesley: their parents decided to divorce years before and, since Jen, their mother, was always busy with work, she decided to send them living with their father, since he was a "retired" musician "Krista, put that damn phone away and help me look around for dad…" she rolled her eyes as he shook his head: while he was ok being the way he was, she was fighting hard to get a place with the important people of Newteck High, even if that meant doing the worse for them "here he is…" the girl said making him snapping out from his thoughts.

She was right: Wes was running toward them smiling "Hey guys! How mum's doing?" "GOOD!" both of them answered quickly leaving the man confused "with good you mean –I didn't the right thing leaving the city- or –thank God I left that man- ?" Sky and Krista looked at each other: they knew he was still in love with mum, but there's no way she was going to come back. She loved being covered in money, and he loved his music. That was why they divorced "ehm… Dad? We're kind of hungry." Sky said hoping that his father would leave along that conversation and carried on. Apparently it worked, since he saw the man nodded and helping him with Krista's bag. He sighed and started walking slowly, still looking around at the people around him. Suddenly, he stopped. He couldn't believe who he was looking at: Bridge Michael Carson, the love of his life. He was the only one who he ever admired between everybody that went at his school. Even if he was rich as them, he wasn't arrogant at all. He actually was lovely, funny and everything good you could find in someone.

There just was a little problem: Bridge didn't even know who Sky was. Sky was so in love with him, but never found the guts to admit it. It wasn't a problem being gay for him, since everybody knew it and it obviously brought ups and downs in his live. The problem was where they came from: Bridge from the richest part of the city and family, and Sky not. He shook his head and walked away, following his father and sister. He didn't saw behind him a girl looking at Bridge with her mouth opened shocked. Everybody knew the boy, but nobody knew where he has been in the last year. So she did the only thing she could: taking a photo of the boy with her phone and texting everybody in her school the news on the day: Bridge Carson was back in town…

Within 10 minutes, everybody who attended the school knew that Bridge was back. Even Sidney Drew, his ex-best friend. She looked down shocked at her mobile screen and paled. Why he was back? Was he back for her boyfriend? Everybody knew that Flynn liked Bridge, but Sid came first to him and asked him out. The guy, reluctantly, accepted. From that moment they were dating, and nothing had gone wrong once, since now. She exited slowly her bedroom and started looking around for him. As she walked along the many corridors her house had, she saw her guests looking at their mobile with the same expression she had. She rolled her eyes angry. She then spotted Flynn at the end of a corridor and grabbed him by his arm and dragged the confused boy back to her room "Sidney what are you-" He was stopped by the girl's lips on his own, as he was pushed toward the bed in the middle of the room "take a wild guess Flynn…" the boy smiled as both begun undressing. Sid was still thinking about Bridge: if he was back for Flynn, this was probably going to stop him for good.

Half an hour, Bridge arrived at Sid's house with a taxi. He smiled at the idea of seeing his best friend again. He entered the gate seeing many people from his school in the garden and smiled at them. What he didn't understand was why everyone turned the other way when he entered. Shaking his head, he made his way inside the huge hose and saw his mother talking with other women "Mum!" at that, the woman turned and saw his son running toward him "Bridge! I thought I was going to see you at the hotel" "I couldn't wait! I really want to see him… wait a minute, where is he?" his mother glared at him "he's not here stop it. Now go with your friends" she said coldly and turned back to her friends. He looked at his mother colder than her: Maya Carson didn't want her big secret being discovered. He walked away from her and started looking for Sidney, avoiding the shocked looks he was receiving from everybody. Apparently, being away for a year had made that impact.

He turned one last corner and came face to face with Flynn. His memory suddenly flew to that night. Lucky for him, Sidney came out from a room in the same moment he saw Flynn making his way toward him. He sighed as he saw his best friend looking at him "I missed you so much girl!" he said hugging her tightly. The girl, however, didn't hug him back but Bridge didn't notice it "I'd like to stay but I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow at school" he said and kissed the girl cheek before running away. Sid glared at him: apparently he was back, and he wasn't planning to go away again.

Next morning, in the Tate's loft, the family was having breakfast and Wes held up a Rolling Stone magazine, where an article with the best rock band of the 90s where "I'm at 9th place! How cool is that??" he looked at his children's faces and, where he didn't saw any trace of emotion, he threw away the magazine and looked at what his daughter was doing "what are those cards?" the girl suddenly smile proud of herself "these are invites of a party some people are going to put up tonight. A girl saw my handwriting and said if I did these I was invited" Sky rolled his eyes at her "you know that they're only using you right?" Wes said "don't start it again dad! If it was for you both of us would be nobody!" she said exasperated as she got up and walked out from the house slamming the door. Sky got up and followed her but, before he was out, he turned to his dad "don't worry dad, I don't care about being a nobody. I'm happy with it" he saw his father nodding slowly from the corner of his eyes as he shut the main door.

On the other side of the town, Flynn was waiting outside Bridge's hotel for him "Flynn?" he turned and saw the boy in front of him "what are you doing here?" he looked into Bridge's eyes and got lost in them, as always "you rushed out from the house yesterday…" Bridge got where he was going to go and stopped him "I'm sorry, I have to get ready for school before it's late-" "Bridge-" "NO!" the boy shouted angry "I'm not back for you. Sid is my best friend, and she loves you. Things have to be like they are. Nothing else" He said before running inside the hotel, leaving an heartbroken Flynn beside him…

* * *

**So! Do you like it? You don't? either way, let me know what you think please! **


	2. Meetings & Dates

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title:**Coming Back Home

**Summary:**After a year of being away, Bridge comes back in town to his old life. Unlucky for him, he'll find out that everything has changed, even his boundaries with his best friend. An admirer will help him getting back to business (Based on Gossip Girl)

**Author Note:**believe it or not, but "Gossip Girl" has become my new guilty pleasure (I know it's scary!) but I actually I found in it a good idea for a great story. I hope you will like it as much as I do!

**Review Replies****:**

_**-**__**emoprincess3587**__**- **_Thanks! I'm glad you like it! You have to watch it is awesome! It actually brings back memories how things were when I was in school…

* * *

_** Chap**__**ter 2 **_

_**Meetings & Dates**_

Everybody in the morning had to catch some transport to get to where they have to be: riches people take their limos, others their cars and others the bus. Sky belonged to the last category: he was used to it. What he wasn't used to, however, was spotting Flynn McCallistair and his best friend Dillon Cooper on one. Flynn could be defined as ok for Sky: they weren't friends but they neither hate each other. Dillon was different: he was the total opposite of Sky; he was a real snob, he loved drugs, alcohol, troubles and having sex with everything human that walk in front of him. Sky has always found him disgusting.

That morning he was complaining about Flynn not having sex with Sydney. When they arrived, all passengers started to walk toward the exit, when both Dillon and Flynn turned to Sky. Dillon glared at him "are you following us?" Sky couldn't believe his ears: both of them had been in the same class for years and he still didn't recognize him "the fact that we're wearing the same uniform doesn't tell you anything?" Dillon kept on glaring at him but didn't say anything: he left him alone sighing.

Meanwhile at school, Krista was giving the cards she made to Sid and her friends. The blond girl looked up and smiled "these are very good! Well done. As I promised, this is for you" she said giving the girl her invite. Krista smiled at her: this was the first step to become someone for her. As they were talking, Bridge walked out of the school and got near them "hey! I looked for you everywhere" he said but didn't notice the look he was getting from everybody near Sid: the girl still didn't know why he was back, and obviously she wasn't happy with it "Gosh sorry, I'm Bridge" he said turning to Krista, who gave him a friendly smile, the first one since he was back "so, when is the party?" Sid looked at him with a sorry look "I'm sorry Bridge, but you're not invited. I mean, you would have been, but we didn't know you were coming back before last night" everybody nodded. Bridge wasn't stupid: he knew what Sid was doing "Ok, I have something to do" he walked away but, halfway toward the door, he turned back "Sid can we met tonight?" the girl looked up and smiled "I'm sorry, I have something to do with Flynn tonight and-""Flynn will wait, come to the hotel at 8" he said and walked away. If the girl wanted to play that card it was fine for him. He could play it too.

After a long day at school, Sky received a SOS text on his phone from her sister. He rushed to the place she told him. When he was there, he couldn't believe what he was looking at: it was a huge mall. He shook his head and made his way in: he found his sister trying a dress "please tell me you didn't call me to help you picking up a dress…" "Yeah I did! You know that dad is allergic to this things and mum is on the other side of the country so, red or black?" she said holding up two different dresses. He sighed smiling "red" he nodded: if they didn't have the same views of what they life should be, she could always count on his brother "I'm not going to buy it however, I will make it for myself. Oh look it's Bridge!" she said pointing to the stairs, where Bridge was coming toward them with a young boy. Sky panicked: Bridge couldn't see him. He hid in the first changing room he found empty. Bridge smiled at Krista "ehy! You're Krista right? This is my brother, Conner" he said pointing to the small boy near him. Krista looked confused: she doesn't even know he had a brother "Hi! I'm Krista and this is-" She said turning behind her but didn't found nobody "this is no one since I'm here alone…" both boys looked at each other: she was crazy for them. The girl got to her bag and took out a card "Bridge this is for you, but if they ask you where you got this, you don't know me" Bridge looked down at it and saw it was an invite to Sid's party "thanks" he said smiling. Both boys walked away waving at her. Krista turned back and saw Sky walking out from a changing room embarrassed "don't you dare laugh…"

That night, Bridge found himself at the hotel bar alone drinking after a long talk with Sid. He sighed: apparently, the girl hadn't forgiven him for going away without telling anybody. He actually couldn't blame her "I have to tell my father that they serves alcohol to minors in his hotel" a voice behind him said making him turn. He found Dillon smirking behind him "true. I think if they serves you you also have to tell him that they serves pigs" "I like when you're cruel with me" you just like the fact that I'm talking with you" Dillon nodded "true, but I think it would be better if you don't talk and get into action" "wow…. I miss your face. I always wanted to hit something when I was away" Dillon laughed "yeah I bet. And I think that what you did with Flynn before going away was scary enough for you…" at that, Bridge froze. No one knew that "how do you know it?" he saw Dillon getting near him from the corner of his eye. He felt his breath on his neck "you should know that if you don't lock the door someone could walk in" Bridge's mind flew to that night: his encounter with Flynn, both of them drinking, and they having sex. He was ashamed of it. It was one of the reason he run away "Dillon, do whatever you want, but please don't tell Sidney this" "he won't. Because I've already heard of it" both of them turned and saw Sid crying angry behind them "don't you ever come near us again Carson, or I will destroy you" she said before storming away. Bridge glared at Dillon before running toward her but he collided with someone on his way "sorry!" he said without looking at who he collided with. If he had look back, he would have noticed a blue eyes guys looking at him: Sky had made up his courage and went to the hotel to meet him but, apparently, it wasn't the right night. Before going away, he spotted a mobile on the floor: bridge had lost it when they crushed into each other. He smiled widely: maybe it could have another chance.

In fact, next day he went back to the hotel: He was going to meet Bridge. He came in smiling like an idiot, but it faded when he started talking to the man at the front desk "how do you know if this is Mr. Carson's? And if you aren't a guest in this hotel, what are you doing here?" his eyes widened in shock "listen, when prince charming found Cinderella's shoe he wasn't accused of being a foot fetish right?" the man laughed "and you supposed to be the prince charming here?" Sky looked at him with a blanked look "let's see if you're right here's Bridge. Mr. Carson?" the man called making Sky panicking again "no! What are you doing? He doesn't know me! No one does and it's ok because-" "Ehi! I'm sorry for yesterday…" both Sky and the man turned confused toward a smiling Bridge. Sky turned back at the man and smirked "you see? He knows me" the man glared at Sky and handed the phone back to Bridge "oh! So you found it! Thank you very much" Sky blushed when Bridge hugged him: he was waiting for this moment for a long time and he couldn't believe a phone was all he needed for it.

Bridge saw his mum walking toward them and let the guy go: apparently, she wasn't ok with him hugging a guy "hi honey, I bought you something for Sid's party. I saw the invitations on you bedside table" Bridge started scratching his head worried " actually I'm not going because I have already planned to do something with… well… him" he said pointing to his right. The woman turned where he was pointing and saw Sky yawning loudly. When he saw both of them looking at him, he reddened for the embarrass "hello Mrs. Carson I'm Skyler Tate. We're actually going to…" he started thinking of something while he put his hands in his coat's pockets. He found a leaflet his father's gave him "… to a rock concert! Some old bands from the 90s are going to play there" Bridge nodded as her mother looked at them bored "it was a good way to announce that you're back in town. That means I'm going to use this thing for myself" she said before going away. The boy turned to Sky "thanks you saved me" sky just nodded and walked away, but stopped when he heard Bridge talking again to him "so, you picking me up at 8?" the guy turned with wide eyes "you really want to go out with someone you don't know?" Bridge smiled at him "trust me… you can't be worse than the people I know"

That was it. They found themselves laughing and chatting about everything that night. Sky even introduced Bridge to his father after rehearsal. The magic, however, was broken when Sky got a text message from his sister. He ignored it but, when the second one got to his phone, he sighed and read it. Bridge smiled "you got a better offer?" "No. it's my sister, she is at the party and have some problem with someone called Dillon I got to go" Bridge paled hearing that name "I'm coming with you: if Dillon it's involved, you really have to worry for her". They found themselves looking for Krista at Sid's party. Bridge ignored the looks he got from everybody once again. He even saw Sid glaring at him with Flynn near her: he saw a hurt look on the boy's face. He knew Sid had confronted him, and God only knew what she had told him. After a while of searching, they found the girl on the roof with Dillon, who was trying to have a way with her "KRISTA!" Sky shouted making Dillon breaking his grip on the girl. As she run to Bridge and started sobbing into his arms, his brother confronted her aggressor "you son of a-""what the hell is your problem?? It's a party relax. Things happen. And by the way who the fuck are you??" that made Sky even more angry "how many times do I have to tell you?? I'm Sky Tate we go to the same school. AND THAT IT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!!" he finished punching hard Dillon's face. He then went near his sister as Bridge approached Dillon "don't you even touch her again!!". He then grabbed Sky's and Krista's arms and made his way out of the party but not before hearing Dillon shouting at him "Your life is over! I know what you did!".

When they were out of the building, they called a taxi "So, do you think I can get another shot for a second date?" sky asked hopefully Bridge "well, I actually think this was one of the best I've had" "but I punched someone…" "That's why I said that" both of them laughed as they climbed into the car. Luckily for them, they didn't saw Sid and Dillon watching them from a window "he better not show up again…" "I actually hope that he will" both of them looked at each other and smiled evilly. If they could work together, they'll for sure destroy Bridge and his new friend. And that's what they're planning to do.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Bridge survive Sid and Dillon's anger? Only one way to find out…. STAY TUNE!**


End file.
